


Inspiration

by beepyay



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Jeno, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Amnesia, M/M, Vampire Na Jaemin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepyay/pseuds/beepyay
Summary: Waking up to a stranger in an unknown too fancy place wasn't a part of Renjun's plan. He just wanted to finish his study, get a decent job, and live happily ever after.But then that stranger said that it's 2021, not 2016. And slowly he learned that what he's about to see is something that he's been dreaming of in his past memory. A dream that his idol saw from his fanart.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first kinda long fics and English isn't my first language. So constructive criticism are welcomed! Enjoy~

The door opened, showing Ten in his crispy white suit and shorts. Not an ideal clothing for a manager from an idol group. But he was not an ideal manager of an ideal idol group either.

They may seem like any other hardworking, good-looking idol. Well they were. But there was something more. He may seem like any other manager of an idol group (on any other aspect). But there was something more.

He walked calmly through the hallway, went straight to the guest bedroom in the end of the aisle. It was a quiet journey. It is 4 a.m. on Tuesday anyway. No ones gonna be around. He could only hears the sound of his own footstep and the wheel of a wheelchair that he’s pushing on a carpet.

Speaking of which.

He smiled while looking at someone who was sitting on the wheelchair. That someone was still on his hospital gown, with a bandage on his head, needle on his hand, and unconsciousness on his mind. And the smell of his blood. Oh, my. If it was not from Ten’s 150 years of experience, he would be so tempted.

And oh Jaemin would be so tempted.

-

Renjun gained his consciousness. It felt cold, so he shivered. It felt hurt, so he groaned. It felt super dry in some place and uncomfortably wet and sticky in another. Then he waited. Waited for the uncomfortable feeling to vanished. Or until he felt tired and decided to sleep again. But no. The uncomfortable feeling won't vanished and he didn't feel sleepy anymore.

So he tried to open his eyes and a speck of light hit him. It was blinding, so he shuts his eyes. That was why he hated to sleep on his back. But why was he by the way? He always sleeps on his side.

After what felt like minutes he tried to open his eyes again, slowly. In a few seconds, they were fully opened. The light didn't really hurt him anymore.

The first thing he saw was a carved white ceiling and a chandelier. He frowned. This setting felt unfamiliar for him. _Where this might be? Why he’s here? What happened last night?_ , he thought.

He tried to remember but it’s just makes him dizzy. So he shut his eyes again and pressed the tip of his fingers into his head, hoping that it could suppress the pain. He only felt a bandage on it and nah, it did nothing.

“So you're awake” an unfamiliar voice asked him.

He turned his head to where he thought the source of the voice came from and found a man sitting on a baroque style silver sofa. Behind him there was a big mirror that reflected every part of the room, which was drop dead gorgeous and expensive by the way.

The man looked like he was in his 30s. Sharp handsome face with slicked back black hair. He wore a dark red velvet suit with black shirt underneath them, hugging his body perfectly.

Renjun tried to focus on the man’s face, searching for a clue or two who he might be or at least whether he had a bad intention or not. He found nothing. His gaze looked uninterested, but he had a smirk that adorned his lips, what a contradiction.

“Who are you? Where are we?” Renjun asked.

“I am Ten,” the man answered. He got up and walks calmly toward Renjun’s bed. It made Renjun’s heartbeat uncontrollably fast. “Don’t worry young man, you’re safe under my watch”

Renjun frowned. What could that possibly mean? Can he trust him? What if he's the one who's gonna hurt him? What could make him not safe anyway? Why this man decided to be his savior?

His head throbbed so hard it hurt. He clenched his fist, hoping that would help him suppress the pain. It helped, just a bit.

“I’ll call the doctor. Just relax and stay in your bed. He’ll take care of you,” Ten said then left the room. Ah so he wasn't going to Renjun’s direction, but to the door.

Renjun sighed. No. His guts told him that he couldn't believe that man. This was certainly not his room, or his friend’s, or his acquaintance’s, or hospital’s. It looked way too luxurious, and he knew no one this rich to provide him a place like this to stay. And why did he had an IV but not being in hospital by the way?

That man might be up for no good. He needed to get out of here, so he could figure out what the hell happened safely.

He looked around, trying to find a way out besides the door. Ten might be coming back in any minutes, and he didn't want to folly meet him in the hallway and being caught right away.

There was a window which showed a dark garden with all the trees and bushes. It must be in the middle of the night but at least this is the first floor, so he was safe to jump from the window. The darkness may helped him to hide too. Good.

He lifted the upper part of his body, so he could sat, and then he pulled the IV needle out of his hand, made a few drops of blood falling and staining the bedsheet. Then he tried to got up from the bed, and he failed, his legs felt to weak to support his body. But he couldn’t back off so he tried to got up again. This time he succeeded.

After a while, he walked to the window, trying to ignore the throbs in the back of his hand and his head which was hard while figuring out how the hell would he open the window. The carpet felt soft against his wobbly bare feet, but he couldn't care less.

He was halfway through his journey when the door opened and before he could turn his head, someone already standing behind his back, had their hand circling around his waist and their mouth right beside his ear.

“What did I said to you little human? Stay in your bed. Your blood could draw attentions and I might not be there to prevent something bad that could happen to you,” someone whispered.

 _Oh, it must be Ten_.

Renjun shivered. This coldness. His words. He might hadn't caught Ten’s intention, but he knew where he was. He was in a vampire den.

-

“So, could you tell me about yourself?” Ten asked.

He sat beside Renjun's bed this time, on a big ass single sofa, crossing his legs and propping his chin up with his hand. He came back a few hours after the doctor finished examining him, still in his velvet suit with a tray full of foods.

“Why should I?” Renjun asked. Giving Ten information about himself could only exposes his weak spots so why should he?

“Actually I’ve read your profile, so I already know every single thing about you. But I just want to know how far do you… remember,”

“What the hell does that even mean?”

“If I tell you that you’ve been out for a month, then what date do you think it is now?”

“I won’t know dates but then it must be February 2016”

It brought smirk to Ten’s lips. He leaned into the chair, crossing his arms. Renjun frowned. It was too much frowns for a day, but again he frowned. This less than maybe five hours was too confusing for him.

“No Renjun, this is March 2021,” Ten said showing the calendar on his tablet.

Renjun gasped and tried to snatch the tablet from Ten, which he willingly gave. He looked at the settings to check whether the time and date was manually changed or not. The setting’s layout looked different from what he used to see and no, Ten didn't lie.

He wanted to call 911 or makes an emergency SOS, but he couldn't find the option to do so. What? Why?

“It’s your drawing tab” Ten said.

What the hell was a drawing tab? He just used his iPad to draw. But if it has been 5 years since then well yeah he mayhaps bought a new device to draw because technology could help to improve your work, especially if you are a digital artist.

“You may wanna ask some question for me,” Ten said, catching Renjun’s attention. “I’ll try to answer it, but I won’t be long. I have to go to my next schedule in 5”

So Renjun asked the most obvious question.

“What are you?” he asked.

“You may have noticed it from the earlier event but I’ll answer just to reassure you. I am a vampire” Ten answered calmly.

“Is this your den? Is there any vampire besides you here?”

“I do live here with some vampires, but this place is not mine”

“Why am I here?”

“I’m afraid that it's not my place to tell you, dear. It’s not the right time either”

“Why?”

“Because I'm just here to take care of you. Think of me as the good guy here”

“And there will be a bad guy?”

“It depends on your perspective”

“I can’t believe you”

“You can but you won’t. At least for now,” Ten checked his watch and got up “I have to go. Suit yourself”

Then he left Renjun with his own confusion. _What the hell is going on?_

-

It's been weeks. Renjun only knew that from his drawing tab. He barely used it by the way. He usually draws some fanart, but how could he be in a mood to draw that when he was in this kind of situation? When he knew that it won't mean anything. He couldn't care less about his idol’s or their fandom’s praise for his beautiful fanart. He couldn't care less about his love for their beautiful faces and voices and dances. Renjun was in a vampire den and those vampires could jump and suck his blood to death in any time for fuck’s sake.

And he couldn't even remember why he was there in the first place. _They have their reasons_ , Ten said once. But what could it be? Who are they? What did he do to catch any vampire’s attention and make them kidnap him? Why it has to be him?

He wasn’t rich. Damn the last thing he remembered he was a god-damn broke college student. Even a few years after that, if the fact that this is 2021 which means it has been 5 years since that was true, he was pretty sure that he won't even make it there yet. Working as accountants won't give him that much. If he ever been one.

He wasn't that pretty. Easy in the eye maybe, but definitely not pretty. Rumor said that vampire are a gorgeous being, so they won't be attracted by his appearance for sure.

His life wasn't even that interesting. He may be one of the most popular fanart artist and author but that’s it. Well it wasn't that easy, and he worked hard for that, but that couldn't be a reason for this kind of disaster.

The only thing that could help him remember was his drawing tab. But all the files are locked. He could only used the app to draw, but not to open the gallery.

He tried numerous kind of password. Starting with his idol group’s debut date, which he usually used, but failed. Then he tried their birthday date instead. Still failed. And then he tried the date when they first met, his own birthday, his family member’s birthday, literally anything that could be possible. But nothing would let him get into his gallery.

So he gave up. Just like how he has given up on trying to runaway.

The first time he did it was on the day he woke up for the first time in this room. Ten caught him. He was too shocked to fight back. Knowing that he's in a vampire den and running away would just lead him to another vampire. Which mean another nightmare. If this vampire wanted to suck his blood until he's dead, he could do it right there and then. But he didn't. So maybe he won't be for the time being. He didn't have any strategy, so he thought maybe he needed to make one and regain his energy first.

A few days later he saw someone in the garden. He looked skinny and had a short black hair, wore a long sleeve white shirt and black skinny jeans. A lawn mower stood beside him.

 _Maybe he is a human gardener_ , Renjun thought. Rumor said that vampire hires mortals to do their housework. At that time, he thought that maybe that’s the reason Ten kidnap him. Not now though, because he knows that he is healthy enough to do housework but Ten won't even release him, saying that wasn't even the case for him.

He tried to walk to the window and knocked them, hoping that it would catch the gardener’s attention, so he could help him to get out of here or at least give him some information about this den. And he did. But he wasn't welcomed by a human.

The gardener turned his head and met Renjun's eye. It was bloody red. Oh no, another vampire. He walked toward Renjun and when there were only a few meters between them, he ran. Not as fast as Ten, but still faster than any human would be it scared him. Renjun stepped back and fall. He nudged his IV, made it fall too with a big thump.

The vampire aggressively punched the window. Again and again and again and again it started to crack. A few more punch and the window would be fully broken. So he tried to get up and ran away. But of course the world hates him and decided to made him fail. Then he felt a few tiny sharp thing poked his hands and legs. The window must be broken by now.

 _That is it. This is how my life would end_ , he thought.

But then he heard a growl coming from behind. It was loud and angry and aggressive. What's next? His blood would be sucked by a vampire until he’s drained and die then his body would be shredded by an animal into pieces? Could it be worst?

He closed his eyes, trying to avoid the reality that was about to come. He heard scream. But it wasn't coming out from his mouth. He was too afraid to open his eyes. The scream was getting louder and more painful. But seconds later it suddenly gone.

_Where was that scream came from? Why are they screaming? Why there is no one trying to kill me yet?_

And then he felt something big and soft touching his arm. The big thing tried to snuggle on his legs, judging from the sudden weight and warmth. It felt like Chenle’s Samoyed when she fell asleep on him. But bigger, heavier, and had a scary growl.

He opened his eyes, but he felt like he was just entering a dream. A nightmare to be exact. They were supposed to be extinct, vanished, and not just casually leaning on his lap and purring.

If vampire was just a rumor, werewolf was a legend or maybe a myth. No witnesses, no traces, not even fake news, no nothing. People started to believe that they were merely bullshit and never exist.

Some fans love to use them on their fics tho. Making their idol looks like a heavily sexual driven ‘human’ being. Those thirsty bitches. And thirsty bitch is Renjun. But it's not even funny when their transformed form presented in front of him.

“Oh look. He’s courting” Ten said out of nowhere. He’s always coming to Renjun without notice and incredibly fast. It’s been a week and Renjun was not used to it.

“W-what c-c-courting? And w-why w-w-would he?” Renjun stuttered.

“He’s trying to protect you plus giving you a gift. To appeal their future’s mate of course. I thought you were familiar with the werewolf’s concept?”

Renjun tried to take a deep breath and control his emotion. He needed to stay calm to understand the circumstance he was at.

“First how could you know that I’m familiar with that concept? Second, as far as I know a werewolf can't mate with a human. And last, what gift and where is it by the way?”

“Well, maybe you were getting some false information because that thing could happen and the gift is right in front of you, look” Ten said pointing his finger to the window.

Renjun’s gaze followed Ten’s finger and shocked would be an understatement to describe his feeling that time. He couldn't recognize the vampire that was trying to attack him earlier. Not with his wrecked face, in the head that was separated by its body.

And that goddamn werewolf just brought that appalling thing to him, put it beside his leg, and sat as if he was a good dog that just caught a ball thrown by his owner. But instead of ball, it’s vampire’s head and Renjun never threw it and that werewolf was not his dog.

“I’m afraid it’s not the right time yet, Jeno. You’re scaring this pretty little thing. You don’t want it, don’t you?” Ten said while stroking the big furry.

 _So the attack wasn't about rivalry between those two beings. But wait, Jeno? That sounds familiar_ , Renjun thought.

“You can come back to your room now. Don't worry, I’ll take care of him. You need to rest.”

Jeno, looking sad, walked to the door. As he walked past Renjun, something strange happened. He could hear an unfamiliar voice on his head. It was like someone was trying to communicate with him. And it said Wait for me. We’ll meet again.

Renjun didn't have any idea whose voice was that. His guts said that it was Jeno’s, but he knew that it was impossible. So he just believed that it was just his hallucination, because that was the only logical answer he could think of. And because Jeno never comeback.

The last trial wasn’t even a trial and it was two weeks ago. He wasn't even aware of it. Ten said that he was shouting and trying to escape his room like a mad man and it was normal. Maybe Ten had kidnapped hundreds of people to call that drama normal. It ended by his legs getting cuffed into the bed frame for a week.

Then he was waiting for.. he didn't even know what he was waiting for. Maybe for his death to come. Maybe for the day Ten would realize that he needs a new gardener to replace the last one Jeno killed so he could at least do something. Maybe for the day he would turn into a vampire even if he doesn't have any idea why would they turned him into one. Or maybe for the day he’s gonna be released, so he could live his life normally again. He tried to suppress the thought of the last one tho. Didn't want to be disappointed by high hopes.

Someone knocked at the door. _Weird. Ten never knocks._

“Just come in” Renjun shouted.

The door opened, showing Ten in his crispy white suit and short and the doctor that had examined him for the past weeks. They have big smiles on their face.

“Hey Renjun. I think the time has come” Ten said.


End file.
